ultimatesmashshowdownfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Smash Showdown
Ultimate Smash Showdown,(often abbreviated as USS and known in japan as Kyūkyoku no Sumasshu Taiketsu, 究極のスマッシュ対決) is a fan-made smash bros game currently in development by new games designer, thekrillmaster. it has been stated that USS is going to take elements of gameplay from the likes of Super Smash Bros. Melee (SSBM) and Super Smash Flash 2 (SSF2) and also taking on new gameplay elements as well as attempts in making one of the 'best Smash Bros fan games ever'. the full game is set to be released in 2020 , with various different demos being released beforehand with each demo adding brand new characters, stages, items and every-now-and-then new modes for player to try out, enjoy and criticize. Gameplay The gameplay of USS is said to go along the speed of super smash bros melee and super smash flash 2 with many returning advanced techniques such as wavedashing, dash-dancing and effective ledge-guarding. Just like all smash bros games, after the original, each character is going to have 9 standard attacks(inc. smash attacks), 5 standard aerial attacks, 4 special moves as well as the ability to shield, roll, dodge, air-dodge, grab, grab-attack, and then throw in 4 different directions and a unique final smash to finish their foes off. The AI of the CPUs will be of mixed value with lvl 1 CPUs being easy to combo and beat and lvl 9 CPUs being more challenging and defensive. USS is going to have mostly balanced gameplay with skills and techniques that are easy to master whether you are a beginner, casual or professional player, allowing players of all or no skill to have lots of fun trying out new ways to play. Characters will be able to perform many different techniques to help with defence and offence. Players will be able shield and light shield (returning from melee) which can help with defence and can also perform various other techniques whilst performing the shield mechanic. shielding can defend against most offensive techniques. when in danger players can roll forward or back to help get out of the situation.when shield not all areas of the player is protected but the player can perform a dodge which is another way of protecting yourself from incoming attacks, but be careful as it can leave you open for a split second. light shielding is slightly different from normal shield as the energy bubble is much bigger and reduces in size at a slower rate than normal shielding but the downside is that attacks push you back very easily and some may still inflict damage even though you don't flinch. Perfect shielding is another useful technique when it comes to defence as it shields against even the mightiest of attacks as well as deflecting projectiles back the way they came from. it is activated by shielding at the very moment you attacked and is very useful for counter-attacking or even counter-grabbing. A new feature being added is what is known as grab cancels. this is when two players try grabbing each other at the same time causing one another to cancel out because of this. Another useful technique is Parry-Counter's. this technique allows you to counter attack at the very moment you are attacked. if a Parry occurs your opponent will be stunned allowing you to unleash your fury against them, this technique can also be performed in the air but it will be much harder to execute.Every character in the game will have their own play style with each having their own strengths and weaknesses which can vary between the characters size, speed and brute force. Just like traditional smash bros games, characters during the gameplay of USS will have a percentage counter as their 'health'. You must knock the other players off the stage in order to gain points. the player with the most points by the end of the match wins. The higher your percent the lower your survival rate. Of course you will be able to choose to have stock or timed battles. stock battles referring to the amount of lives the player has and must be the last one standing in order to win and timed battles referring to the amount kills the player must get in order to win the battle before the time runs out. The maximum amount of lives the player can have is 99 and the maximum amount of time is 99 minutes. Unlike most fighting games what makes smash bros games different other then the wide range of playable fighters is that there are items which can really change the entire serious tone to a more playful and gimmicky tone. final smashes also make a return. some characters will have more than one final smash. this is because various characters will have alternate characters as alternate costumes or even just because they have a range of possible final smashes in the games they appear in.There are also going to be many gags and references to other games. if you get a combo of 10 hits or more on an opponent the words 'HOLY SHIT' will appear in the middle of the screen with the announcer from killer instinct saying 'Ultra Combo!!!!!!'. Another gag,if you manage to finish an opponent with your final smash in stock battle the announcer from Mortal Kombat will say 'Fatality' on the results screen. For now this is all, but there are many more gags and references for you to see for yourself whilst playing the game. Have fun finding out what they are. Modes Solo Play Classic Mode Classic mode returns once again to follow the tradition of all smash bros games. In classic mode you go through 10 different challenges and you will also be able to choose from 6 different difficulties making each higher difficulty more daunting then the last. Some challenges may include 'break the targets' and 'board the platforms'. We have also decided to add a new gameplay mechanic dubbed 'Peril Pearls'. On higher difficulties the peril pearls mechanic will come into play. this could either help your opponent or hinder you, making this a real game changer for players. as stated before you will be able to choose from 6 different difficulties. These include Effortless (lvl 1), Easy (lvl 2), Medium (lvl 4), Hard (lvl 5 and lvl 6), Extreme/Intense (lvl 7 and 8) and Ultimate* (lvl 9 - lvl 11). On ultimate difficulty two pearls will come into play both hindering you and helping your opponents making this a formidable difficulty for both beginners and professional players. just like all editions of classic mode on the very last round you have to face master hand. on higher difficulties master hand will learn new attacks, have increased stamina, power and even summon his old friend crazy hand to make your life a living hell. Adventure Mode Returning from melee and brawl, adventure mode is back. Just like Super Smash Bros Brawl the adventure mode will have a map. This time around the map will look more like that of the super mario bros series. there will be six different levels from a wide array of universes. many of these levels will be very large in size and contain wide range of secrets (secrets to finding and exploring new locations as well as unlocking new characters to try out). Just like classic mode you will be able to choose from 6 different difficulties. On higher difficulties of adventure mode there will be more enemies, stronger and faster opponents as well as increasingly hard level designs.In the last round of adventure mode you will have to face a boss character. depending on how well you actually did (score wise) in adventure mode the boss character will change, meaning that the higher your score is the harder the boss is. Stadium It has been confirmed that Stadium mode will make a return to USS with classic mini games such as home-run contest, multi-man smash, break the targets and board the platforms. Home-Run Contest Home run contest makes its return to USS. in this mode you have 10 seconds to build up as much damage on a sandbag as quickly as you can, and then using the home run bat the send the sandbag flying across the stadium. you never know but you may even find trophies on the track as well. Multi-man Showdown In multi-man showdown you must put all your skills to the test and take down as many alloys as you can before the time runs out or before you die. you will be able to choose from six different modes. these include 10-man showdown, 100-man showdown, 3-minute showdown, 15-minute showdown, cruel showdown and endless showdown. as you can see as each of these modes become progressively harder when you go further along.cruel and endless smash have no time limit or maximum kill count meaning that you must take down as many opponents as you can before you die. the difference between the two is that cruel smash has items with fairly friendly alloys whereas endless smash has no items with alloys that corner you and show no mercy. Break the Targets Break the targets is back with more levels than ever before. In this mode you must break 10 targets as quickly as you possibly can within the given time limit, die and you must start all over again. This time around you will be able to choose from five universal levels (for all characters) and then one character specific level as a sixth. the universal levels will be of five different difficulties. each of these levels will get considerably harder allowing you to assess more ways to take on a more strategic approach. each level will have there own unique design that in one way or another will be related to the colour of the target itself. The character specific levels will be level 6 making these levels much more difficult then the universal target stages. the break the targets mini-game will also appear as a bonus stage in classic mode to increase your overall score. Each character specific stage will add a new level of difficulty to target smash so try them all and see which one you can finish the fastest. Board the Platforms Returning from the original smash bros, board the platforms is another confirmed mini-game for USS. there will only be one level available. It will be mediocre in difficulty so do not expect it to be a breeze. What you must do here is you must jump on 10 platforms that a scattered all around the stage as quickly as you can within the time limit. You must use all your platforming skills if you want to finish this quickly. Event Match Event match is back, bigger and better than before. Every single character will have there own event match and in one way or another it will be related to the games they appear in. there will also (every now and then) be all star mode events where you would face 10 characters at once. luckily you will be able to choose your own character but you only have one life and on higher difficulties the CPU will be much more difficult to beat. Versus Mode Smash in this mode you get to choose from a wide array of characters, you can have up to five opponents and play against your friends. there are many stages to choose from and you can also adjust the amount items, stock and time you can have during the match. you can also choose to have a stock battle, timed match or even a coin battle. the only characters available are the ones that you have unlocked throughout your play time and you can also adjust the difficulty of opponents ranging from lvl 1 to lvl 9. Special Smash This mode is incredibly similar to 'Smash' but what makes this mode different is that you will be able to adjust/modify the characters appearance and the way they play. for example choosing the 'metal' option will cause all characters to appear metal during gameplay, causing them to be much stronger but fall much faster, or choosing 'stamina' will give all the players health that goes down instead of up meaning that the first character that reaches 0hp will have been KO'd and lost the battle. Colliseum Mode Colliseum mode also makes its debut in USS. Colliseum is a brand new game mode where players will take part in various sorts of mini-games that will test their skills to the max. Below are a few of the confirmed mini-games that will be found in this mode. Sandbag Soccer Sandbag soccer is a two player game where the players must try to get the sandbag item into the opposing players goal. As you and the sandbag becomes more damaged it becomes easier and easier to attack but much harder to defend. Race to the finish As the title suggests in this game mode player must use all their platforming skills to get to the finish line as quickly as possible before their opponent.This mini-game will support up to four players and whilst playing the mini-game many item boxes will be scattered around the stage to help you or your opponent get to the end. by the time the full game is released you will be able to choose from eight different levels that will have different sets of difficulties and require different sets of platforming skill. Theres no point in choosing the fastest character because all characters go at the same speed other then when they are behind in which they do go a little bit faster than normal. Explosive Volleyball In this four-player mini-game you play a game very similar to the likes of volleyball only two small changes. You have to smack around a giant bomb around instead of a beach ball and instead of points you have lives...... yeah. so the main purpose is simple you or your team must be the last one standing. If you lose you or your team dies. each time you lose a point you lose a life. Items can come into play during this mode but it is very restrictive to which items you can use. Turf Wars This is a four-player or five-player arena where players will be split into two or three teams. in order for players to win they must have covered the entire stage in their respective colour (orange, blue or citrus) and it will become their turf. In order for players to do this they simply must run around the stage.Every area of the stage that they have touched will turn into their respective team colour. if a player gets killed by an opposing player every area they have covered will turn into the opposing players team colour. if the player kills him/herself then that area will go back to normal. lives are always unlimited and you can choose to either have timed battles or play until the stage is one colour altogether.If one player is on their own that player will be considerably bigger and more powerful as well as having increased speed giving him/her a better advantage. Platform Panic This is a very hectic minigame and you will need to be on your toes for this one because this mingame is up to six players. the main objective of this is just to survive for a as long as you possibly can. the overview of this game is that there are four or five platforms and as time passes by all except for one will fall into the lava pit below, regardless of your damage percent you will be instantly KO'ed if a single part of you touches this lava. you can choose to play solo matches or mix it up with a team versus match but the catch there are blast zones too so it is key to play defensively if you want to survive in this game. you have the option to play timed or stock matches, the choice is yours. More mini-games will be confirmed soon........... The Infected This is a brand new idea for that will bring brand new ways to play USS. this mode is a 4-? player mode where there will be two different types of players: survivors and the infected.the majority will be surviving players and will be spread out on a large scale stage where the minority will be the infected. the player would usually be tinted solid green or purple depending on the type you use (speed/green and power/purple). when you're infected you would usually have a great speed, power and defense increase regardless of which colour you have actually chosen. infected players would have more lives than survivors as well as the abilty to share lives. survivors only have one life, these players are of normal strength and speed of the character they have chosen. if a survivors self destructs or is killed they turned into the infected. if all the players become infected than they win. in order for the survivors to win they either survive until the time runs out (if there is a time limit) or they must have killed all of the infected players on the map. *This is an unlockable. Characters It is confirmed that in USS there are going to be a large amount of playable characters.There are two types of characters, Starters and Unlockables. Many characters from the entire smash bros series will make a return (including the likes of clones, in which some of them will have entirely different movesets) as well as brand new characters from entirely new series. Below shows a list of characters that may be 100% confirmed to make a return or debut in this game: The Characters in bold and italics will be unlockable characters Note: This is not the final character roster. Some may be removed (Most likely) and some may be added.(Don't worry) Alternate Costume/ Colour tints Returning from previous smash bros games alternate costumes are back. in this game every character will have around eight to eleven palette swaps. this time around each characters colour changes will be much more creative than before, as well as most characters having colour changes that are based on other versions of the them or even other characters altogether. you may find some gag palette swaps with some characters too. with these wide range of palette swaps find which one suits you best so the character your using will really feel like your own. there will not be any colour changes in early versions of the game due to the excessive time it takes create them. Stages There will be many new and returning stages coming to USS. Some stages may have more than one version due to there being multiple editions of the same stage.There also will be an original battlefield and final destination but it will not be revealed just yet. Most of these stages will have gimmicks and hazards to distract you from the main gameplay. Below shows some of the confirmed stages in USS: Items There will be many items from previous smash bros games that will be making a return in USS. as well as brand items making theier debut in a smash bros game. there are many different kinds of items. ranging from some that heal you and others that are used to enhance melee attacks.